


(Not That) Old Jeans

by roundelet



Series: chubby sterek oneshots [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Chubby Derek, Chubby Kink, Established Relationship, Insecure Derek, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundelet/pseuds/roundelet
Summary: Stiles, despite a diet composed of, as far as Derek could tell, curly fries, pizza and blueberry pop tarts as major food groups, was as skinny as he'd been when he was sixteen and trespassed onto Hale property.
  Derek, after not even a year of dating Stiles, could no longer fit into the jeans he'd worn for years.





	

When Stiles finally emerged from his bedroom, Derek just shook his head and tossed his book back onto the cluttered coffee table. They were supposed to meet the pack for breakfast ten minutes ago and how the hell it took his boyfriend so long to pick out a snarky t-shirt and an old flannel Derek had no idea.

But before Derek could get up from the couch, he had a lapful of Stiles Stilinski pushing him back down.

"Hi," Stiles said with an unabashed grin.

"We're late," Derek said. But he met Stiles more than halfway when the kid leaned in to kiss him.

As they kissed, Derek felt Stiles's fingers trail down his torso and press into the flesh of Derek's stomach. Derek tried to push his hands away, but Stiles snuck in a pinch to the little roll that pushed over the waist of his jeans.

Derek bit his lip in return.

"Uncalled for," Stiles protested, drawing back.

Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, it's your own fault I have anything to pinch, anyways." But Stiles ran the pads of his fingers across Derek's lower belly apologetically.

Derek rolled his eyes and said, "No, Stiles, I believe that's your fault."

He grabbed Stiles's wrists and pulled his hands away from where he was still trying to play with his stomach.

"I know you know how to cook healthy food, but there's nothing but junk food in this apartment. Ever."

"Whatever." Stiles gave a dismissive wave of his hand.

"We ate pop tarts for breakfast every morning this week," Derek pointed out.

Stiles just smirked and waggled his eyebrows. "So? You don't see me pudging out, do you?"

Derek sighed because it was true. Stiles, despite a diet composed of, as far as Derek could tell, curly fries, pizza and blueberry pop tarts as major food groups, was as skinny as he'd been when he was sixteen and trespassed onto Hale property.

Derek, after not even a year of dating Stiles, could no longer fit into the jeans he'd worn for years.

(He knew this because he'd tried again last weekend when he'd found a pair of his old black jeans. The pack was meeting up at some club Lydia had wanted to check out, and he knew these would look better than the new ones Stiles had made him buy a couple months ago. Except that, instead of just being uncomfortably tight like they had been the last time he'd worn them, there were two inches of softened belly stopping him from fastening them now. He'd given up trying when the seams had started to rip from the more than human strength he was using to pull the tabs together.)

Well, at least Stiles didn't seem any less turned on. Not judging by the way he was kissing Derek again. Derek opened his mouth to remind him that they were only getting more late to breakfast, but Stiles just took the opportunity thrust his tongue into Derek's mouth. 

And, okay. That was it. He could only take so much. He grabbed at Stiles's hips, yanking him closer as he kissed him back, wet and dirty.

Stiles moaned into his mouth and Derek felt his hands sliding down to squeeze at Derek's dick through his clothes. Derek couldn't help arching up into his touch and Stiles smirked against his lips.

"You like that, big guy?" he teased.

Derek let out a growl and went for his neck, sucking at the soft flesh.

"Fuck. Derek." The smugness in Stiles's voice given away to desperation as he ground his cock into Derek's thigh. He gave Derek's dick another squeeze through the denim and Derek dug his fingers harder into the muscle of Stiles's ass.

"Yeah," Stiles breathed. And then shimmied down Derek's lap to scrabble for his fly.

"We don't have time for this," Derek protested weakly as Stiles worked at unbuttoning his jeans. He could feel Stiles's knuckles press into the same roll of stomach he'd teased him about earlier.

"Derek," Stiles said, ignoring him as usual. "I have to get these off. I need to touch you."

"So stop playing around, then." Derek grazed his teeth across the side of Stiles's neck just to feel him shudder. "Just unbutton my fucking jeans."

"Asshole." Stiles gave his belly a swat. "What do you think I'm trying to do here? You're not exactly helping, pushing your stomach out like this."

"I'm not." Derek frowned and glanced down. And, okay. He could see why Stiles would think that, with the way his middle was maybe a little more swollen than usual from all the pizza and take-out dinners and pop tart breakfasts at Stiles's place this past week, from the missed workouts when he stayed cuddled in bed with Stiles. His belly pushed over the waistband of his jeans and even the dark fabric of his shirt strained across it. 

Derek felt the heat rising in his cheeks as he shifted position and sucked his breath in. Stiles just rolled his eyes at him, and tried again to tug at the button of his jeans.

"Derek," he whined. He pushed at the pudge of Derek's lower belly, which was somehow still in the way. Derek growled to cover up his embarrassment and batted Stiles's hands away. He leaned back further into the couch, sucked in with more force, and, with a grunt, finally managed to get the button undone.

He sat back up straight and the rest of the fly unzipped on its own.

"Better?" Derek huffed, bracing himself for Stiles to stand up and suggest that they should get to breakfast now before they're too late, after all. Because nothing killed a mood like your boyfriend being too fat for his pants, right?

But, instead, Stiles just murmured affirmatively and kissed him as he pushed his hand under the waistband of Derek's boxer-briefs to grab for his dick. Which had maybe softened a little, but quickly hardened again at the touch.

Stiles rubbed up the shaft and simultaneously ground his hips, and his own hard dick, into Derek's thigh. "I told you to stop trying to fit back into your skinny jeans."

"What?" Derek frowned in confusion. There was no way Stiles could know about his attempt to do so last weekend, right? He opened his mouth to deny it. But then he realized Stiles thought that these were his old jeans.

"I didn't drag you to the department store for my health," Stiles was saying, still pumping at Derek's cock. "The point was for you to wear something that actually fits for a change."

"These are my new jeans."

"No, they're not," Stiles argued, squeezing under the head of his dick, making Derek thrust his hips up involuntarily. "You must've grabbed the wrong ones. These are at least a size too small and we just got your new ones, like, two months ago."

"Stiles," Derek gritted out.

"What? Oh–" Stiles was looking down at Derek's middle now, too, and Derek could tell he finally got it when he raised his head, eyes a little wider, even as he ran his thumb down the underside of his cock.

"Look. It doesn't. Just." Between the confusing mix of arousal and embarrassment, Derek didn't even know what words he was trying to get out.

"It's fine, big guy," Stiles said with a smirk. With the hand that wasn't currently on Derek's cock, he gave the biggest part of Derek's gut a pat. Derek fought the belated urge to suck in again. "But maybe I should stop stocking so much junk food here after all, huh?"

"Probably," Derek muttered.

"Or," Stiles gave his cock a squeeze as he grinned at him. "I could always just make you buy another pair."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr. Come say hi! <http://roundelet.tumblr.com>


End file.
